


Finality

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, Foul Language, Goodbyes, Implied Character Death, Keith and Lotor are Siblings, Last Kiss, Lotor is a Tyrant, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, Sibling Rivalry, Starcrossed Lovers, attempted coup, kiss goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: When Keith's attempt to overthrow his brother, he faces the consequences.He wasn't sure how many hours, days passed before Lotor’s head guard was back and looking far too pleased with himself for Keith's liking.“Your king has requested an audience,” he drawled, voice thick with promise.





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something my mother told me. Its strange how all the shitty inner-workings of a family reveal themselves when someone dies.
> 
> Second warning for triggers: off-screen character death, off-screen major character death, implied character death
> 
> Needless to say, this is a coping fic.

House arrest. That's what Lotor’s personal guard called it. Two soldiers were stationed inside the room, on either side of the wide double doors. Presumably more stood on the other side.

He supposed it could've been worse, although he could decide how.

His suite had always felt like a jail, however expansive or luxurious it was, so that at the very least was not unusual. However, being separated from his own personal guard was not.

Keith could only grit his teeth and attempt to piece together just how Lotor managed to discover and overpower him while he waited for him to make his next move.

In the time he had, Keith couldn't help but wonder what had become of his household. None of the servants flittering about the chambers were anyone he recognized. 

He wasn't sure how many hours, days passed before Lotor’s head guard was back and looking far too pleased with himself for Keith's liking.

“Your  _ king _ has requested an audience,” he drawled, voice thick with promise. 

A  _ request _ .

Keith knew very well that any request of his brother's wasn't truly a request.

Nevertheless, he stood and adjusted the high, rounded collar of his tunic. “Very well.”

Keith was escorted through the winding corridors of the royal palace by no less than ten soldiers, with the head guard leading the way. 

He held his head high as the innate doors to the throne room were pushed open. A yeller announced his arrival and whatever lavish celebration his brother was throwing himself stilled.

Keith was led to the center of the room and only paces away from the steps leading to the throne and his brother.

Lotor, in all his unadulterated glory, was arranged haphazardly on the throne with scantily clad women around him. A separate table filled with the finest delicacies was placed within his arm's reach, should he wish to sample from the chef’s selection. 

When he noticed Keith's arrival, he didn't bother to rearrange himself.

Hands from either side of him pushed Keith onto the floor in a mock of the bow reserved only for the presiding royalty.

The pose that had been, until very recently, Keith's to witness, not perform. 

“My dearest brother,” Lotor greeted, a sly grin spreading over his mouth. “How kind of you to join us.”

Keith glowered up at him in response. 

Lotor tutted. “Don’t be like that, brother of mine. I've been nothing but the most thoughtful of you, especially since learning your plan to  _ dethrone _ me.”

Gasps and murmurs rose over those in attendance.

It was as if the true line of succession had already been wiped clear from their collective memories. How quick had Lotor’s rise to power had been, that the true heir was no longer recognized by his people.

“ _ Thoughtful _ ,” Keith repeated, spitting the word out as if it had a vile taste. “That's what you call this treatment?”

Lotor hummed thoughtfully, tapping a slender finger against his chin. “Would you have rather gone to the tombs alongside your sympathisers?”

The mentioning of Keiths allies was a familiar and obvious move, one that he bit at anyway. The knowledge of what was to become of Keith's comrades was far more important than their childish games now.

“What have you done to them?” Keith hissed. 

“Nothing!” Lotor exclaimed, like the suggestion of corporal punishment was a slight to his character. Keith knew better. “Don't give me that look, brother. I'm only doing what is necessary to secure my standing. And yours, as it were.”

Lotor chuckled then, just for a moment before a sober expression crossed his sharp features. “Though, I do believe a proper punishment is in order. To deter others who might think to raise a hand against me.” 

Keith stared hard at his brother, his jaw locked. He refused to take any more of Lotor’s bait.  

Lotor leaned further back in the cushioned seat of the throne, pondering his next move. At least, it would appear that way to anyone but Keith. 

They had been playing at this games for far too long for Keith not to know that Lotor had everything already planned. This was just a show for his guests, to make it all just that more interesting and entertaining.

Lotor snapped his fingers and rose to his feet in one, fluid motion. “I believe, although it may go against our late father's wishes, that attempted treason is best punished with death.”

Hushed whispers rose from those in attendance once again. Ordering a prince to death was a severe punishment, not without its precedent, but one not yet performed in the modern age.

Another sly, knowing grin stretched over Lotor’s mouth. “But yours, brother dear?” he asked and pretended to ponder the idea. Keith knew better. “No. I'm afraid I know of something better. A better deterrent, should  _ you _ attempt something like this again.”

With a thundering snap of his fingers, the throne room doors were thrown open once more -- but this time from a different corridor.

When Keith attempted to turn to see what was happening, the guards on either side allowed him to move freely and even stood aside so that he could see better.

The tall throne room doors were pushed wide open and a mass of Lotor’s soldiers herded forward ungracefully, clearly struggling with the prisoner in their midst. They moved slowly through the room until they reached the steps and Keith; the soldiers threw the prisoner onto his knees beside him, in front of Lotor.

Keith could hardly believe his eyes. “Shiro…” 

Shiro, badly beaten and bruised, turned his head toward him and smiled the way he always used to smile at him. The sight of that smile against that bruised skin made Keith’s heart lurch painfully in his chest. “Hey, Keith.”

A foot stomping on his back forced Shiro face-first into the glittering tiles. “That's  _ His Royal Highness _ to you.”

Keith wanted to laugh but it died in his throat. How amusing it was to hear his title, especially after being usurped and denied his place. 

Shiro, however, did sputter out a laugh. His cheek was smushed against the floor, his grin lopsided. His gaze didn’t leave Keith’s. “That's right.”

“Shiro…”Keith murmured, “What happened?”

“Nothing I can't handle.” Shiro grunted as the foot left his back and he could kneel upright again. 

“What about the others?”

“Fine. They're fine,” Shiro told him, his voice quiet as if sharing a secret. “They'll be okay.”

Above them, Lotor cooed. “How sweet, a lover's reunion.”

Keith scowled, but paled at the words all the same.

“Oh, dear brother,” Lotor exclaimed, laughing joyously. But the laughter faded as he spoke, “You thought I wouldn't find out? Did you think I wouldn't learn the shameful truth? That my brother --  _ a prince! _ \-- spread his legs for a filthy houseboy?” 

Lotor heaved a sigh, seemingly unaware of his brother's mortification at the way he so blithely spoke of such improper things in front of an audience. “Though I do see why it might be tempting, to bend over for or even get on your knees for--”

“Enough!” Keith shouted, interrupting his brother's lude tirade. 

The next moment, the guards forced Keith onto his feet, picking him up from under the arms like a ragdoll, as Lotor slowly descended from the throne. 

He grabbed his chin and forced Keith to look at him when he defiantly turned his head away.

“Don't touch him!” Shiro roared from the floor where he kneeled. The soldiers surrounding him struggled to keep him on the floor. “We had a deal!”

Lotor glanced at Shiro, still on his knees on the throne room floor, struggling against the guards who were barely enough to contain him. He seemed to consider his words, then tossed Keith's head aside. 

“Alas, the houseboy is right.” Lotor snapped his fingers. “Guards.”

Immediately, the guards lifted Shiro onto his feet.

“What's going on?” Keith feebly demanded. His head turned to look between Shiro and Lotor, finding for once that he was missing an important detail. “What deal?”

“Let the lovers say their goodbyes.” Lotor waved his hand nonchalantly lover his shoulder as he reascended the steps to the throne. He moved fluidly, without a care, and arranged himself over the throne surrounded by women. He watched.

Hands cupped Keith's cheeks, turning his head gently to meets Shiro’s eyes. Keith’s expression fell into something unguarded and sweet, the way it always seemed to happen around Shiro. 

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro whispered, carefully enunciating each word. He paused, like he was waiting to see something in Keith’s expression, before adding just as carefully, “My prince.”

“Shiro, what's going on?” Keith asked, voice wavering despite his best attempts to control it.

Shiro just shook his head. He smiled at him again, but it looked worried, strained. “Don't worry. I've taken care of everything. Don't worry.”

Shiro then leaned in and pressed the sweetest of kisses to Keith's lips. “I love you. Don't worry about me.”

“That's enough,” Lotor’s sharp voice interrupted them. “Take the houseboy away.”

“No!” Keith shouted, demanded. As Shiro was escorted without a fight out another door, Keith struggled against his guards, fighting to follow Shiro.

When Keith's struggles eventually calmed and Shiro was out of sight, Lotor hummed. “Isn't it just romantic, brother dear?”

Keith all but growled. 

“It was supposed to be a secret, between the houseboy and myself, but I'm sure he wouldn't care if I told you the truth.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith hissed through clenched jaw.

Lotor tutted at him once more, a sound that at that moment made Keith's blood boil. 

“That boy offered his life for yours,” Lotor explained evenly, as if he was just discussing the weather. “Dying for the one you love, that is the height of romance, is it not?” 

“Congratulations, brother,” Lotor said when Keith didn't reply. “I'm sure you've learned your lesson this time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](misstchotchke.tumblr.com)


End file.
